Burned
by bklovr432
Summary: Alex's house catches on fire, everyone escapes but her. While trying to escape, she is ambushed by 2 people that try to capture her(and fail). 4 months later Alex is living in her new house with her mother and her 4 brothers. She has to take a medicine every day to "help with her injuries" but one day a new kid comes to school saying she's a little more than just a girl...


_The fire, the fire, the day of the fire. I don't know if you've ever been in a fire, but I don't think you want to. It was something I don't think I'll ever forget. Here, I'll start from the beginning..._

I was asleep, one of those blank sleeps with no dreams. One of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in, like, months. My eyes snap open. I tried to go back to sleep, but for me, once I'm awake, there's _nothing _that can make me go back to sleep, and I mean _nothing. _So I sit up and start to walk towards the bathroom to get ready for school.

I grab my phone from my nightstand to check the time, 6:15. Still groggy with sleep I shuffle to the bathroom, but then I smell something, burning. Is someone cooking? I take a detour and walk towards the stairs to see which one of my ridiculous brothers was once again failing at cooking, at 6:10 in the morning.

When I finally get to the top of the stairs I look over the railing and see the entire floor engulfed in flames. Fully awake, I stumble back up the stairs and yell,

"The -the house- it's on FIRE! Everyone, wake up! There's a fire downstairs! We need to get out of here!"

Now I didn't know much about how to survive in a fire, but I do remember, STOP, DROP, AND ROLL. My mother, and my 4 brothers hastily emerged from their rooms. I look down to realize I have a _phone _in my _hand. _Faster than I thought possible, I dial 911,

"Hello! There's a fire in my house! I need help, please!"

"It's okay, we'll be there soon. Just stay calm, and try to get out of the house."

The receiver said smoothly. In these hysterical seconds, my mother manages to get wet towels to my 4 brothers. I follow her in her safe path to the door. But then, just before I make it out the door collapses sending a puff of tantalizing fresh air back at me.

Okay, calm down. I can break the big window in the kitchen, and 911 is already on speed dial. I'll be fine, I hope. Staying as low down as possible I silently thank my 3rd grade teacher for making us make a fire plans in case of an _emergency_.

_Crack. _

What was that? I whip my head around to see two dark clad figures advancing toward me. They look to be invincible as they step in the fire, seemingly unscathed. Maybe they're the EMT. _Wait_, but EMTs don't wear skin tight black body suits. These are _definitely_ not the EMTs.

I get out of my daze and walk faster away from the non-EMT figures. But then something jumps on me from behind. My arm crashes onto a patch of fire. I scream out in pain, but the figure on top of me muffled my cries,

"Come with us and we won't hurt you."

a feminine voice said in my ear. They already _did _hurt me! New determination is set in my eyes, with a grunt of effort, using my good arm, I find a way to take my captor's knee of my back and shove her away from me (looks like a couple years of track really did help).This gives me enough time to get up and get closer to my freedom.

Another dark figure comes up from behind me and pushes me aside, attempting to pull my arms behind me. My arm screams in pain and I am on the verge of tears. As forcefully as I can, I roll away from my new captor, resulting in my leg getting scorched in fire. Using my good arm I pat down the fire on my pants, nearly ceasing to howl in pain. While doing this I painfully, stand up and make my last hobbling steps toward the window. Luckily, its already broken for some reason. I cross through the window, but not without painfully scratching my bare feet on the shards of glass. I stumble out into the green grass and collapse onto it. I take in gulps of fresh morning air, and relax into the grass.

"Over there! She's over there!"

I hear someone say, and I hear feet rushing toward me. But what about the people in the house who were trying to kill me? Would they come back? Where did that woman want me to go with her? Why? Why? Why? I want to ask all of this, but the only thing I can get out is,

"The people, inside..."

before I lose consciousness and black out from the fatigue.

**This is my first story, I hope everyone likes it. Don't worry I _do _eventually link it to x-men, so stay posted. Again, this is my first story so just R&amp;R, and maybe some feedback(critiquing is good too :). Thanks for reading :)**

**-bklovr432**


End file.
